second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Dom Terragno
Domanic "Dom" Terragno (born August 29, 2109) is the current President of the United States having served since 2157. He holds the distinction of being the first president to have previously served as a Planetary-Governor and the first president to be born in the 22nd century. Early life and military career, 2109–2140 'Formative years and education' Dom Terragno was born on August 29, 2109, at Ciudad Mitad del Mundo in the Quito Elevator Zone, to Space Force officer Rodolfo "Rod" Terrangno (2071-2134) and Roberta Brooks-Terrangno (born 2068). Terragno's family tree includes Argentinian (with distant Italian ancestry) and Caribbean ancestors. Both his father and his paternal grandfather, Sebastián Terragno, became four-star United States Space Force generals. The Terragno family followed their father to various naval postings before settling at Ciudad Mitad del Mundo in 2104, shortly before Terragno was born. Following in the footsteps of his father and grandfather, Terragno entered the United States Space Force Academy at Colorado Springs. There, he was a friend and informal leader for many of his classmates, and while he did well academically he was expelled after coming into conflict with higher-ranking personnel. His expulsion led to a schism between Terragno and his father who refused to allow him back into his house after he returned from School. Terragno and his father would not speak again until shortly before his father's death in 2134. 'Third Mexican War service' After washing out of the Space Force Academy, Terragno struggled to find work and briefly relocated to Kennedy city on Luna where he joined the Planetary Guard in 2129. At the outbreak of the Second Civil War, Terragno was assigned to the crew of the USPGS Sri Patel to shadow Mexico's Orbitals. After sustaining severe wounds along with the loss of his ship at the Battle of L2, he was recovered by the hospital ship USSFS Leddy Hacket and remained in hospital for three months. His first command was PSC-95 from December 7, 2135, until February 23, 2136. It was a Patrol spacecraft used for satellite repair and maintenance in L4, where Terragno and his crew engaged Mexican space forces on 41 separate occasions. His ship was critically damaged after Terragno used his ship as a ram to cripple the Mexican cruiser Intrépido. Terragno and his entire crew survived and managed to return PSC-95 to Whidbey station where they were awarded the Distinguished Unit Citation and Terragno the Space Force Cross. He was promoted to the rank of Major reassigned to U.S. Space Force cruiser Travis Nealson and the Space Force's 14th Squadron. He led his squadron during the assault against Mexico's lunar Orbitals, and spent the remainder of the war in skirmishes between Mexican forces hiding in the debris field around Luna. On May 10, 2139, he was relieved of active duty. He resigned his commission on New Year's Day 2140 and retired from the Space Force. He returned to his family home only to hold a belated funeral for his father before settling in Guayaquil with his mother and younger brother. Congressional career In 2140 the Union Party in Earth's 5th congressional district, which roughly covered the immediate area of Ecuador, rallied behind Terragno as a consensus candidate who would run a strong campaign to bring Ecuador into the Union on equal footing with the North American states. The party selection committee chair, Lora Vasquez, suggested Terragno, a family friend with whom she had served with during the war. Vasquez wrote to Terragno in Guayaquil, and while initially hesitant, Terragno agreed to stand as the Union party nominee. He began a year long campaign across the Congressional district won his first election on the first ballot with a 54% majority. In Congress, Terragno served on the Education and Veteran's Affairs Committees. He was part of the Samak Committee, which went to Europe to report on the need for additional U.S. foreign aid and recommended delaying the withdraw of US forces from Eastern Europe for another two years past the recommended date. Terragno was the youngest member of the committee, and the only South American. Planetary Governor of Earth Presidential Election of 2156 Presidency (2157-Present) Terragno entered office with the goal of expanding the scope of the protectorate system established under Halvidar and brought two Free Association agreements for approval to the US Congress in his first two years in office. Terragno also worked to directly incorporate guidelines into NASA's first contact protocol that would allow alien civilizations to eventually join the Union as Free Associations. Category:Presidents of the United States